sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay Logs
Archives Assorted 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 Post roleplay logs for your character here! This page should be kept more or less current, with logs from the current year and the previous year, reasonable page size permitting. Note that the contents of the archives may be slightly malformed, as they were intended for viewing under Wikia's older skins, and as they are not formatted coherently, fixing them would be an intense effort. 24 ABY When Caspians Attack: Part 1 = Posted by Ambrosia on April 6 2015 = = Riots erupt into overwhelming violence - a simmering pot stirred by the Empire - and it spills into the NR Embassy, while Imperial troops bring hell from above. = Beach Getaway = Posted by Ambrosia on April 6 2015 = = After escaping the attack on the embassy, Leo and Gabi find rest within the limestone outcroppings overlooking the sea in Orleanon. It's within the picturesque scape that they can become more acquainted with one another, and ponder a next course of action. Looks like the Jedi has temporarily inherited a daughter. = 21 ABY The Battle for Corellia A Rancor's Troubles CSA Direx Board (Logs are in reverse chronological order) 20 ABY Rookies Are Always Eager 19 ABY A Red Herring When reports that Bavon Nass' organization was starting to reassemble itself at a fairly alarming rate crossed Tokoga's desk, he enlisted the help of Rainier, who claimed to be an out-of-work private spacer, in determining who was assuming leadership in the organization. Meanwhile, Myiari Oerstead finally finds someone that she can stand going on dates with in Brek. Completely unbeknownest to the trusting Mon Calamari, however, there's more to Rainier that initially meets the eye, and the same holds true for Myiari's new interest. Part 1 Part 2 Corellia Ablaze Corellia-Bound Dining on Danger at the Red Dragon Supplies Check Engagements at Gyndine While the Empire deals with the resistance on Corellia, a new problem emerges when the New Republic begins advancing into Imperial territory in the Gyndine system. While the Inquisitor remains near Corellia to deal with the affairs on the planet, the rest of the Inquisitor's entourage is sent to Gyndine to combat the Rebels. Aftermath 16 ABY Of Diplomacy and Reprisal : = Posted by Ambrosia Delgard on 11 March 2015 = = Ambassador Delgard goes on tour to the NRSD Reprisal. Her mission: meet with CDU military officials during a joint investigation of a 'situation' which threatened to place strain on CDU/NR relations = 14 ABY Blizzard Baby = Posted by Ambrosia Delgard on 10 March 2015 = = In the midst of an icy storm - both literal and political - Ambrosia Delgard gives birth to her and Tivadar's only child. = Addressing the OS Paladin = Posted by Ambrosia Delgard on 11 March 2015 = = Not yet jaded by the violence so soon encounter in her young career, Ambassador Delgard addresses the Republic troops on board the OS Paladin for a little pep talk, hoping to restore faith in the work they do, sacrifices made, in the name of freedom. =